


With you I'm home

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a good partner, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Qui-Gon is a good partner, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan总在类似时刻感受到为何这两个男人如此地需要他。自从他们把他带入这段关系中，Obi-Wan俨然成为年轻急躁的Anakin与成熟内敛的Qui-Gon之间的桥梁，尽管这两个人之间仍然冲突不断，Obi-Wan总能保证他们在睡觉之前和好如初。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, implied a bit Qui-Gon Jinn/Anakin Skywalker, past minor Mace Windu/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With you I'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766778) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> 作者注：  
> 我不得不承认一直想写一篇只有男性参与的3P文，反正这篇文的脑洞在看星战前传的时候自然而然就出现了！
> 
> 这个故事基于modern AU，Anakin21岁，Obi-Wan37岁，Qui-Gon52岁，这是按照原著的年龄算的，当然如果你看文的感觉不太一致，那么你也可以假想一下他们的年龄！
> 
> 译者注：  
> 1.就肉的部分来说是以老王为总受的QO/AO 3P，但是文里和我与作者的交谈中她都明确表示Q和A之间是有感情线的……不过似乎作者也隐晦地告诉我Q和A之间不会有直接的sex行为（估计后续大概也不会有比较直接的描写），所以tag里面Q和A没有直接斜线只有和老王在一起的斜线，他们深爱老王的同时也将老王作为一个连接彼此之间情感的桥梁，而本篇的三个人都是你情我愿的，如果实在比较介意的朋友建议慎入。
> 
> 而且该作者的主要吃的应该还是AO（或者说allO向？），她的其他前传文基本上都是AO向，包括我之前翻译的《Always》第一章（没错塔图因寡妇生娃记那篇，作者改主意打算扩展为中长篇了，现在在第三章，有会德语的童鞋可以去看，我这里毕业了就抽时间翻）
> 
> 2.原文有微量的Mace Windu/Obi-Wan的过去式提及，虽然就几句话orz
> 
> 3.另外作者给这篇文第一章肉的部分单独自译了一个英文版本，但说实话看了一下我觉得她的英语写得非常有德语的影子，因此并不是特别推荐……我本人是按照德语版本来翻译的

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_（全部的我爱着完整的你）_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_（爱你的起伏与棱角）_

_All you perfect imperfections_

_（爱你完美中的缺憾）_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_（把你的一切交给我，我将等价奉还）_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_（你是我的最初与最后）_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_（即使失去，亦然满足）_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_（因为你拥我的一切）_

_And you give me all of you_

_（我拥有你）_

_——John Legend, All of me_

即使在这样的一天之后，当Obi-Wan把车开到通往房子的车道上，看到明亮的窗户时，一种温暖的感觉也流过了他的全身。显然，他们已经在家里，Anakin的摩托车和Qui-Gon停在车库前的越野车也证明了这一点。他们同时在家的情况并不常见。Obi-Wan漫长的工作时间经常迫使他不得不在办公室呆到深夜，这样当Anakin值夜班时，他们就根本看不到对方了，Qui-Gon又往往在他们中的一个醒着而另一个已经到家之前就离开了家。想到这里他更加期待今晚能同时见到他的两个伴侣，用钥匙打开前门并推进去似乎比平时要费更大的力气。他筋疲力尽，最后步履蹒跚，跨过门槛进屋时差点绊倒在地。

“嘿！”Anakin刚听到前门的声音就马上出现在他身边，把他拉进了一个拥抱。“谢天谢地你终于回家了，”他对着Obi-Wan的肌肤喃喃自语，然后用一个渴望的吻将他包裹起来。Anakin一向如此，总是在寻找触摸和被触摸的机会，却并不一定与性相关。他的情绪起伏极大，经常处于失控的边缘，身体接触似乎成为保持他精神稳定的必需品。Obi-Wan深深明白这一点，大多数时候他很乐意遵从这个愿望，但今天他只是任凭自己沉陷于拥抱之中，用近乎贞洁的嘴唇触碰回应着年轻人。

“看到你我也很开心，Ani，”当他们的唇分开时，Obi-Wan极力克制着自己情绪上的疲倦，“Qui-Gon在哪儿？”

“当然是在厨房了，”面前的人回答，“还是你忘记今天该他做饭了？”

Obi-Wan咂了咂嘴。事实上，艰难的一天过去了，其他一切都该被抛到脑后。“哦，是的，没错。”他们一起去了餐厅，Qui-Gon刚从橱柜里拿出盘子放在操作台上。

仿佛他已经听到了，Anakin的胃选择了这个时候发出一声咆哮，这让Obi-Wan和Qui-Gon都笑了。“什么？我只是饿了，”年轻人耸了耸肩解释道，然后Qui-Gon深情地吻了吻他头顶上蓬松的发丝。Anakin如何把这么多食物统统装进肚子里是个谜，按照他每次塞进胃里的量，他应该像圣诞鹅一样胖，但事实却恰恰相反，一想到年轻人藏在衬衣下的深色皮肤与发达的肌肉，Obi-Wan总是口干舌燥。“待会儿再说，”他责备着自己，现在是满足另一种饥饿的时候。

“你们越快把自己弄干净，我们就能越快吃东西，”Qui-Gon严肃地看着两个人，而被点名的家伙已经进了浴室，没再进一步与他争论。

过了一会儿，当他们回到餐厅时，盛满食物的盘子已经放在圆形的餐桌上了，这是Qui-Gon用蜡烛和鲜花精心装饰的。Anakin一如既往地情绪激动，一下子坐回自己的位置，但Obi-Wan停下来一会儿，试图放松紧张的背部，这时强壮的手臂从背后搭在他的肩膀上轻轻帮他按摩。Obi-Wan不由自主地叹了口气。这个长着大手的人怎么可能总是知道他肌肉中的结在哪里？“来杯葡萄酒怎么样？”Qui-Gon问道，然后收回双手，凑到Obi-Wan的脖子上吻了一下。他当然不是刻意问了两个人，因为他知道Anakin更喜欢冰啤酒而不是葡萄汁。

“那太好了，”Obi-Wan表示赞同。心思因为按摩的手停下来而小小失落，马上又被接替而来的吻刺激得甜蜜。Qui-Gon不得不弯下腰去够到小个子男人的脖子，他的嘴唇、胡须和长发在Obi-Wan的皮肤上发痒，却仍然让Obi-Wan享受着年长者的怀抱，尤其是在这样的一天之后，Qui-Gon源源不断地向他传来令人感激的安全与宁静的信号，感谢上帝，与这两个人一起共享后半段人生真是一生当中最好的决定。

“你们能不能把悄悄话留到后面再说吗，”Anakin坐在位置上哀叹，“我饿死了。”

“年轻人就是沉不住气，”Qui-Gon笑道，但即使不看他，Obi-Wan也能感受到声音里的喜悦之情，“不过你说得对，以后有的是时间。”

在Obi-Wan下巴的边缘上吻了最后一下后，年长者到厨房里拿了一瓶酒，同时Obi-Wan接替了他的位置。食物闻起来很诱人，现在气味飘进了他的鼻子，饥饿才慢慢侵蚀了他的意识。午餐时间甚至没法吃完一个三明治，更何况那还是很多个小时之前的事情了。尽管如此，他还是耐心地等待着Qui-Gon给他们的杯子斟满深红色的酒，并在开始吃饭前坐在最后一把空椅子上。

咬了第一口后，Obi-Wan忍不住愉快地呻吟起来。Qui-Gon总是设法一次又一次地给他惊喜。火热的味道几乎在他的舌头上爆发，味蕾快要陷入混乱之中。他绝对是个了不起的初始，只可惜很少有时间来展示他在这方面的能力。

Qui-Gon也没有忽略他热情的反应。“喜欢吗？”他从手中酒杯的边缘中看着Obi-Wan，“我想我应该试着在椰子汁中加入辣椒和姜黄来搭配咖喱。”

“美味至极，”Obi-Wan赶紧让他安心。

“如果里面有肉的话，味道会更好，”Anakin插话说，然后一口一口地不停喝啤酒。与Obi-Wa细致地品尝每一口和Qui-Gon吃得慢且严格控制着食量的餐桌风格形成鲜明，这个年轻人以创纪录的时间把盘子里的东西铲进了自己的肚子。虽然他不得不表达他的不满——每当Qui-Gon做饭时，菜单都是纯素食的。就Obi-Wan而言，他并不挑食，只要菜做得还行他就几乎什么都吃，但Anakin真的很喜欢吃肉，所以他不得不经常和年长的情人讨论这个问题。

“我不会吃任何有灵魂的东西，亲爱的，你知道的，”Qui-Gon斩钉截铁地回答。

“你当然不用，但给我加块肉不行吗。”Anakin反驳道。

Qui-Gon轻蔑地哼了一声。"我确信立刻放弃动物蛋白不对你造成什么伤害。"

Obi-Wan总在类似时刻感受到为何这两个男人如此地需要他。自从他们把他带入这段关系中，Obi-Wan俨然成为年轻急躁的Anakin与成熟内敛的Qui-Gon之间的桥梁，尽管这两个人之间仍然冲突不断，Obi-Wan总能保证他们在睡觉之前和好如初。就像现在，Obi-Wan还没等到Anakin回击下一句时就介入话题，“明天一起去‘圣殿’吃饭怎么样？到时候每个人都能得到想要的东西，无论是素食还是丁骨牛排。”

Qui-Gon似乎沉思了一会儿，目光继续停留在对面的年轻人身上，短暂的交谈中，他的脸明显变红了。即使Anakin永远不会大声说出来，他也能从那眼神中看出，那孩子已经为一场无用的争论而破坏了用餐时的和谐感到抱歉，所以他最后耸了耸肩，让步了:“何乐不为？我们好久没出去过了。”

Obi-Wan注意到Anakin是如何让他在回来之前不由自主地憋在肺里的空气慢慢逸出的:“不错的主意，我也同意。”

他们在相对安静的状态下吃完了剩下的饭菜，偶尔有人不经意地聊些什么，短暂的交谈之后三人又回到各自心事。Anakin一如既往地是第一个清空盘子的人。当然心思只会围绕着一件事，“有甜点吗？”

“等会儿亲爱的，”Qui-Gon答道，“先帮我收拾厨房，Obi去客厅，他值得休息一会儿。”

通常情况下，Obi-Wan会抗议就这样被解除了任务，毕竟他不是唯一一个整天工作的人，但今日他异样疲惫，让Qui-Gon和Anakin单独待在厨房收拾残局似乎也并不令人愧疚。他坐在壁炉前的沙发上，透过阳台门向外看，陷入了沉思。春天一直是他最喜欢的季节。整个花园都是绿色的，盛开着鲜花，Obi-Wan渴望他们能在这里创造的绿洲多待一会儿。

“有什么事情困扰你吗？”Qui-Gon坐在Obi-Wan的左侧，一只手放在他的大腿上，最后这样问他。

“没什么，只是今天……不怎么好过。”Obi-Wan无疑热爱他在这家大公司里担任调解人的工作，但他维持客户之间的和睦也让常常让他吃不消。他一直试图找到一个平衡点，试图在双方之间达成谅解，但往往战线之间充满硝烟，他几乎要使出自己毕生所能来达成双方之间的协议。

Qui-Gon结实的手指同情地挤压着他腿部紧绷的肌肉。“如果你愿意，可以和我说说。如你所知，我是一个很好的听众。”

Obi-Wan感激地对另一个人笑了笑，他的目光充满了温暖。上帝啊，他是多么喜欢这双眼睛。尽管时间已经在Qui-Gon眼角里刻出清晰的皱纹，长发中也渐渐染上霜色，但对Obi-Wan来说，他无疑是个魅力十足的男人。老实说，他一向更倾向于年长的伴侣，Anakin是唯一的例外。但Anakin也不像其他年轻人。对Obi-Wan来说，他是独一无二，绝无仅有的——他们都是。在他们身上，他发现了一些他从来都不知道自己曾经遗失的东西。这就是他选择这种关系的原因，因为他们不仅需要他，他也需要他们。很多次，当他情绪激动而怒气冲冲时，只需要回家，Qui-Gon的平和与稳重就会不断摩擦他的棱角，并轻轻地把他带回到现实的地面。Anakin的独特气质和年轻的魅力也在这些时刻帮了他的大忙，用他的能量和乐观改变了他的想法。

仿佛他感受到Obi-Wan刚刚想到了他，Anakin加入了他们，坐在了他的右侧。他当然在无意中听到了这段对话，因为他现在也试图通过把手放在Obi-Wan的肩膀上来给他安全感。“你可以永远依靠我们，”他热情地说，然后俯身亲吻他的脸颊。“我们一直都在这儿。”

这些话让Obi-Wan全身敏感地颤栗起来。在他的两个男人的注视下，他感到温暖、安全和无限的爱，这就是为什么他现在首先向Anakin弯下腰，用一个吻闭上他期待中的嘴，然后以同样的方式感谢Qui-Gon。“你们对我太好了”，他对着年长者的胡子喃喃自语，同时感觉到Anakin的双臂搂住了他。

“不，”Qui-Gon回答道，然后又温柔地吻了他一次，"我们只是向你表示我们有多关心你。"一股新的暖流冲刷着Obi-Wan的身体，于是他伸出左手埋在Qui-Gon的长发里，紧紧地贴着他的头，而另一只手盲目地摸索着把Anakin也拉向自己，邀请他再近一点加入亲吻之中。

只要得到他一点点鼓励，阿纳金就能爬上他半个膝盖，当Qui-Gon和他分开时，年长者的嘴唇就被Anakin罪恶的吻融化了，而Obi-Wan则被埋在他们的下面。尽管他已经经常看到这种景象，但这种情形还是一次又一次地让他感到惊讶和兴奋。他们可能会把对方逼疯，但他们之间有太多的爱和信任，似乎充满了整个房间。如果真的有命运这回事，那么他们已经寻找并找到了彼此，尽管过程不是那么轻松。

Anakin Skywalker在一家保安服务公司工作，当他们坠入爱河时，他正在Qui-Gon的学校里学习冥想和瑜伽，但过了足足半年之后，Anakin才终于说服了另一个人和他一起出去。Qui-Gon被无所不在的道德条文束缚住了，他很难说服自己和一个刚刚成年、年龄还不到他一半的男人建立亲密关系。但是每个认识Anakin的人都可以作证，很难有人能抗拒他的魅力。他不仅英俊至极，而且还风趣、迷人、固执。Anakin当然知道他想要什么，以及如何实现它，最终他还是为自己征服了Qui-Gon。

那是Obi-Wan进入他们生活的前一年。在他的朋友Mace和他分手五年后，他一直没有对爱情再抱有期望。这并不使人惊讶，Obi-Wan早就知道有什么东西不见了，他觉得Mace也有同样的感觉，一个伴侣对他来说是不够的。这就是为什么Obi-Wan建议让另一个男人加入到这段关系中来以避免危机，但是Mace一直拒绝三角恋爱的可能性。最终，他和一个同事背叛了他，然后离开了他。因此，当Obi-Wan在一个约会网站上读到关于多元关系的广告时，他一直持怀疑态度，但最终他告诉自己，他没有什么可失去的，并同意与Qui-Gon和Anakin会面。

听上去有些俗气，但从他第一次见到两个男人那一刻起，他就知道自己已经完全沦陷了。也许那是因为他们彼此之间性格迥异，适于互补。但无论如何Obi-Wan都不能想象没有他们两个的生活。Obi-Wan绝望地爱抚着他的两个爱人，而Qui-Gon和Anakin的吻变得越来越渴望和强烈，当他们最后分开时，两个人都明显地被唤起了感觉，气喘吁吁。

“我想我们最好去卧室，”Qui-Gon决定道，他的手放在Obi-Wan的大腿上，可以感觉到他已经因为独自观赏刚才的一切而感到有些难受，Anakin也完全没反对，于是他们牵着彼此的手走上楼梯。

幸亏他们的共同收入足以买得起一套大房子，这样即使在某个人想要有所保留时，还可以退回自己单独的房间里。在他们彼此渴望的时刻，还有一件单独的、足够大的卧室，可以容纳Obi-Wan以及两个像Anakin和Qui-Gon一样高大的男人，三个人一起脱衣服绝对是一种色情的体验。Obi-Wan迅速慌乱得记不清谁的手指又解开了谁的纽扣，当他们最终脱下那一层又一层令人徒生焦虑的布料时，世界就只剩下手、嘴唇和牙齿，它们抚摸、亲吻和撕咬着，美妙如天堂。

喝醉后的Obi-Wan变得更加坦率，摇摇晃晃地走到Anakin和Qui-Gon躺着的床上。现在，如果他闭上眼睛，全神贯注于触摸，就能分辨出某块肌肤上到底是谁的手指在抚摸他。Anakin的手好奇、轻快而有力，而Qui-Gon的手指温柔、轻盈而体贴。但是不管是年轻人的热情还是年长者的耐心，二者皆有各自的吸引力，而且他们都知道该如何去触摸他，这样Obi-Wan就忘记了折磨他的紧张和忧虑，完全沉浸在他们的爱抚中。他们轮流亲吻他，直到Obi-Wan的嘴被Qui-Gon的胡子磨蹭到红肿，Anakin的牙齿在他的下唇留下了小痕迹。他把手指埋在Qui-Gon的长发和Anakin的卷曲发丝中寻找支撑。不知不觉中，他已然气喘吁吁地躺在两者之间呻吟着，Qui-Gon用香气四溢的润滑油按摩他的后穴，同时Anakin用嘴包裹着他的勃起。

当他在Anakin的嘴唇上尝到自己的滋味时，周围的一切都消失在欲望的迷雾中，Qui-Gon在他张开的双腿之间沉了下去。“这是应该的，”Obi-Wan感觉他们融合成一个整体。他的阴茎又一次在Anakin的嘴里跳动着，时不时又被手抽拉。Qui-Gon几乎以同样的节奏进入了他，低声爱抚着他和Anakin。透过半闭着的眼睑，他可以看到Qui-Gon是如何把手指埋在Anakin的卷发里，并把头更紧地压在Obi-Wan的大腿上。年轻人发出模糊的鼻音，然后放松喉咙，把Obi-Wan深深地含在嘴里，这样他就能从他的阴毛里感觉到稍微年轻些的爱人的脸。Anakin准备再次吞下Obi-Wan时，Obi-Wan呻吟了一声，这样Obi-Wan相信自己感觉到了年轻人喉咙后部的龟头。

迷人的天堂啊，他马上就要到了。只有当他集中精神抓住Qui-Gon的手，抓住他的左臀时，才能再次振作起来。“我最亲爱的，我的全部的心，”Qui-Gon喃喃自语，同时Anakin的头上拿开他的右手，从Obi-Wan的胸口一直抚摸到他的肚子，“我迷人的爱人。”

Obi-Wan本想回报一些同样温柔的话语，但当Qui-Gon的阴茎在那一刻撞击他的前列腺并让他眼冒金星时，所有的话都从他的脑海中溜走了。“他妈的，”他咒骂着，同时双腿本能地加紧Qui-Gon，把他束缚在原地，年长者似乎被刺激到顶入更深的地方。“就这样，Obi，叫出来，”年长者鼓励他，下身也始终没有停止撞击，“让我听听你有多喜欢它。”

天知道Obi-Wan在正常的生活中不是一个聒噪的人，但是在和他爱的两个男人在一起的时候，他敢于以一种他永远不变的方式放纵自己。“啊，神啊，”他又呻吟了一声，拖着Qui-Gon往下吻，“太舒服了。”

那是一种绝对纯粹的狂喜，当Qui-Gon再次击中他的前列腺时，Obi-Wan发出强烈的呻吟，髋部不由自主地抽搐了一下，那地方正好更加深入Anakin的嘴里。“啊，妈的”，Obi-Wan再次呻吟，然后他下意识地注意到Qui-Gon的节奏已经变得凌乱，抽插越来越快。Obi-Wan臀部的手几乎痛苦地掐进了他的肉里，直到他喉咙深处发出一声长长的拖长的声音。Obi-Wan能感觉体内泛滥着一股温暖潮湿的感觉，那是Qui-Gon正攀着他的身体慢慢高潮。他闭着眼睛，脸上流露出最深的满足感，似乎在等待身体从极乐中恢复过来。

尽管Obi-Wan已经感觉到自己的高潮像远处的雷暴一样开始聚集，但他还没有准备好就此越过那条界限。相反，他的手抓住Anakin的头发，把他从腿上拉起来。年轻人疑惑地抬头看他，嘴唇被口水打湿，眼睛闪着淫欲的光芒。显而易见，他是多么想换个地方，把自己埋进Obi-Wan体内，但是尽管他很想实现自己的愿望，Obi-Wan知道自己坚持不了多久了。等下一次Obi-Wan一定会为他年轻的爱人献出一切的。不像Anakin只有20岁，他毕竟也不再年轻。然而，他会努力让他们都得到他们应得的。“过来，”他粗暴地低声说，然后把Anakin拉到身边，用力吻了他一下，两个人的嘴唇都湿漉漉的，然后把他放在合适的位置，让他俩的勃起互相摩擦。

“上帝啊，你感觉真棒”，Anakin张大嘴喘息着，然后用他的大手盖住了他们两个的长度。这并不容易，因为Obi-Wan的阴茎仍因唾液而变得滑溜溜的，而且Anakin的东西也被薄薄的滑液覆盖，但这却使得接触更加紧密。Obi-Wan忍不住了，他不得不把手放在Anakin的身上，也不得不去感受，当他们把两根阴茎蹭在一起时，它们是如何膨胀和跳动的。

这短暂的间幕不会太久，他们都已经偏离主题太远，所以在Qui-Gon把他的手放在他的爱人身上之后，刚才的一切似乎就好像没发生过一样。“Ani，啊，Ani！Qui！”Obi-Wan大声尖叫呻吟，在他们交缠的手指中释放出来，不一会儿阿纳金也跟了进来:“哦操！Obi。啊，Obi，”年轻的那个呻吟着，他的高潮渐渐盖过Obi-Wan的，两人粘稠的种子混在了一起。

一时间，Obi-Wan觉得自己无法呼吸。世界以令人眩晕的速度旋转，他不得不闭上眼睛。这实在是太多了——Anakin的身体压在他身上的感觉，他们抽搐的阴茎，紧握的双手，Qui-Gon高大的身形仍然跪在他的两腿之间，精液从他的洞里流出来，顺着他的臀缝流下——然后他的胸部似乎变得更加沉重。他深吸一口气，然后再次睁开眼睛。周围的世界变慢，最后停了下来，最后他终于再次看到和他同床共枕的两个人。

与此同时，Qui-Gon倒在了床垫上空着的那一侧，但仍然和Obi-Wan保持着联系。当他用拇指在皮肤上按摩小圆圈时，手又以亲密的姿势放在髋骨上。这是一种奇妙的、平静的感觉，就像钉在此时此地的锚。在他的另一边，Anakin仍然躺着，和他们高潮时的动作差不多，Obi-Wan半埋在他下面，他的一条长腿搭在Obi-Wan的大腿上。年轻人的脸上挂着笑容，就像一只吃完整整一碗奶油的猫，他从Obi-Wan的腿上拿开他的手，贪婪地舔着他手指上的白浊，一下又一下。

然后Anakin就试着亲吻他——Obi-Wan带着震惊和难以置信的表情皱起了眉头，但他纵容了年轻人。在他的舌头上品尝他们共同的体液，禁忌的感觉此刻被彻底释放，此刻两个人亲密无间。上帝啊，他永远也不会明白这个年轻、强壮、优秀的男人怎么会想要像他这样的人。但他们做爱后一直流到膝盖的那些黏糊糊的体液无疑是最好的证据，清晰地告诉他这一切都是真实的。

“我就知道留些地方吃甜点总是好的，”Anakin说，一边用暗示的方式挑着眉毛，然后依偎在Obi-Wan的怀里，让自己处于一个更舒适的位置。“我希望你喜欢你的晚餐，”他干巴巴地回答，然后把他的嘴唇压向年轻人的发际线。

“就像牛奶和蜂蜜一样，”Anakin睡意朦胧地喃喃自语，然后他尽情地打了个哈欠，把头埋在Obi-Wan的下巴下，没过多久就睡着了。Obi-Wan做了一个保护的手势，把他拉近了一点。将他的鼻子埋在Anakin浓密的深色卷发中，呼吸着他总是散发的阳光和春天的气息，这让他内心产生一种熟悉的悸动。然后，为了不吵醒年轻人，Obi-Wan慢慢转过头来，想看看Qui-Gon是否也已经屈服于性交后的疲惫，却发现年长者抬起了胳膊肘，用手撑着头看着他。

“你没事吧？”Obi-Wan佯装平静地问道，他害怕自己无法正确解读这种表情。

Qui-Gon发出意味不明的满意的声音，然后镇定地回到现实中，“我很好，你呢？”

“现在是了，”Obi-Wan诚实地回答。虽然他的身体在这艰难的一天里仍然疲惫不堪，但他的心似乎也跳得更加轻松，所以他用一个温柔的手势捂住了仍然放在他臀部的Qui-Gon的手，并把它举到了他的唇边，“谢谢你，”他真诚地表达着自己的感受，“和你们在一起何其有幸。”

“我们也是，吾爱，”Qui-Gon马上回答他，在他把他们交织在一起的手举到唇边亲吻之前便回答着，“相信我，我们也是。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QO脱坑，考虑到是翻译文就不删了，直接orphan  
> AO目前还在搞，但以后可能要 ändern einen Weg了
> 
> PS：这章有暗示Q/A/Q的sex关系

But I don't care what they say  
但我不在乎他们怎么说，  
I'm in love with you  
我就是爱你  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
他们试图将我拉走，却不知真相  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
我的心正在流血，我继续封闭我自己  
You cut me open and I  
你将我割裂开  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
流血不息，流血的爱  
——Leona Lewis, Bleeding love

Obi-Wan怀着复杂的心情看着他伴侣的背影，他的信心持续足够持续到Qui-Gon消失在急救室的走廊里，这时候恐慌终于控制住他，让他的神经再次失控。该死，他现在必须振作起来！看在上帝的份上，他是个调停者！他的工作是安抚人心，寻找对各方都有利的解决方案。问题是，他通常都在处理别人的问题。但这个麻烦却关乎Anakin，他们的Anakin，Obi-Wan没办法不担心。在得不到最准确的答案之前他是不可能放心的。从今早警察打电话到他们家，告诉他们Anakin发生车祸、被送进医院之后，他几乎瞬间想到了最坏的情况。他当然知道Anakin的工作有风险。他曾和一个同事一起从被完全包围的商店里取出活期成功送回金融机构，但Anakin总是淡化这种危险。他从同事那里得到了“无畏英雄”的称号，这并没有白费，到目前为止一切都很顺利。然而，今天，他在这份好运身上摔了个重重的跟头。

上帝，他如此悲伤地想要赶到他身边去，确保他没有像警方声称的那样严重受伤。但是接待处的护士已经非常明确地表示，只有一个伴侣可以去急诊室。而且仅仅是她给了他和Qui-Gon的眼神就足以让他怒火中烧。他很想告诉她在哪里可以坚持自己狭隘的道德准则，但Qui-Gon阻止了他。在内心深处，Obi-Wan当然知道他的伴侣是对的。现在被医院赶出来对他们没有任何好处，而Obi-Wan现在仍难以平静。因此，当Qui-Gon提议让他留下来，Obi-Wan去找Anakin时，他更加感激了，尽管那个年长的——即使他没有表现出来——可能和他自己一样担心。但Obi-Wan拒绝了，虽然此刻他无比希望见到Anakin，无时无刻不冷静的Qui-Gon显然更适合照顾Anakin，而不是处于焦虑状态的自己。只要不设法振作起来，他对年轻人来说只是个负担。

Obi-Wan几乎无法集中精力看护士交给他填写的文件。像地址和健康保险这样的细节很容易回答，但是他不得不回避关于以前疾病的问题。在他们现在认识的这两年里，Anakin甚至从未患过感冒。他还那么年轻，再过一个多月，他就要22岁了，Obi-Wan刚刚想起自己仍然没有礼物送给他，感到很惭愧。他不可能给他一张礼券或类似的敷衍的东西。他挣的比这多得多，Obi-Wan会在他安全到家后向他证明这一点，希望不会太久。

当Obi-Wan决定把他无法回答的问题交给Qui-Gon时，他回来了，他看到他的伴侣向自己走来。Obi-Wan立刻站了起来，没人注意到椅子上的文件和写字板。

“嗯，他怎么样？”他问，年长的人已经抓住了他。

“他现在很生气，因为他们拒绝让你见他，”Qui-Gon微笑着解释道，然后弯下腰，用自己的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Obi-Wan的嘴唇。“这就是Anakin对我给他的吻的回答。”

Obi-Wan松了口气，又叹了口气，至少他现在确定事情没有那么糟糕了，“到底发生了什么？他为什么在这里？”

“如果我没理解错的话，他拿起钱箱时被两个人用武器威胁，”Qui-Gon转述了Anakin告诉他的话。“他的同事可能在车里等着，当Anakin以某种借口拒绝引诱他出来时，一名歹徒用枪托打了他的后脑勺。他们当时带着钱箱逃跑了，但是我们的年轻能人一定要扮演英雄的角色并追赶他们，所以其中一个人用子弹擦伤了他的右臂。”

描述这些经历时，Obi-Wan眼睛越睁越大。令人难以置信的是，在Anakin身上发生了这样的事情之后，他还试图抓住罪犯，不知道如果他真的赶上他们会发生什么。Obi-Wan打了个寒颤，默默地感谢众神，他没有受到更大的伤害，“哦，Anakin。”

“没关系，”Qui-Gon挥了挥手，“现在对他来说，呆在床上比忍受痛苦更糟糕。”

Obi-Wan可以生动地想象到这一点。对于永远精力充沛的Anakin来说，被判卧床休息绝对是一种惩罚，愿他不用在医院呆太久。一旦他们把他留在家里，他们会想出足够的可能性来分散他对伤势的注意力。“你知道他会呆多久吗？”Obi-Wan思索了一下。

Qui-Gon点点头，“他现在必须去做x光检查，如果一切正常，他们只会观察到明天，确保他没有脑震荡。”

“感谢上帝，”Obi-Wan说，“我们越快送他回家越好。”

为了帮助他消磨出院前的时间，这两个人最终离开医院前给他们的伴侣买了一本杂志和一些糖果。Qui-Gon无论如何去学校，Obi-Wan本来也必须去公司，但是他今天无心工作。他的思维不断地跳跃着Anakin，这种状态根本不能去帮客户解决问题。今天他根本不能给任何人提出像样的建议，所以他最后用手机给秘书打电话，让她取消当天的所有会面。作为一名个体经营者，Qui-Gon没有同样的选择，但他答应Obi-Wan只上完基础课程，并尽快来找他，然后把Anakin送回家。

Obi-Wan走进起客厅时，感觉房子比平时更大了。餐桌上仍然放着他们匆匆忙忙赶去医院时留下的早餐盘子，此刻做些有用事情的愿望十分强烈，他开始收拾东西，把盘子和杯子放进洗碗机。然后他在沙发上坐下，开始等待。但是尽管有伴侣的承诺，Qui-Gon依然到傍晚才终于回家。他在回家的路上从他们最喜欢的亚洲餐馆带了一些食物，好像已经猜到Obi-Wan在他焦虑不安的状态下，不会在厨房里做任何可食用的东西一样。他二话没说，把纸箱里的东西分到了两个盘子里，连同玻璃杯和一瓶葡萄酒一起放在了餐桌上。Obi-Wan从早餐后就没吃过任何东西，此刻依然无精打采地吃着炸酱面。

“没有Anakin，这里太安静了，”他对着虚空说道。事实上，今天他第一次意识到他们年轻的伴侣是如何让房子充满活力的。若他要告诉其中一个人一些生动的事情时，肢体的动作也绝不停顿。他从不闲着，所以没有什么重要的事情要做的时候，他会修补他的摩托车或者焊接车库里的雕塑，这是他几个月来一直在做的事情，或者伴随着响亮的音乐剧烈运动，举哑铃、做俯卧撑。

带着平静的姿态，Qui-Gon伸出手臂，一只手放在伴侣的前臂上。“不会过太久，我们明天会带他回家。”

“我知道，但不仅仅是这样，”Obi-Wan承认道，“我很想见到他，不仅仅因为我们不符合医院的政策。面对这种持续的不宽容，你是如何保持冷静的？”只要他们呆在熟悉的环境中，与他人相处就不会有任何问题。对他们的朋友来说，他们的三人关系早就不是什么不寻常的事了，但是当他们去购物中心购物或尝试一家新餐馆时，总是会有奇怪的表情甚至公开的敌意。尽管Obi-Wan已经和他的男人们在一起两年了，但他可能永远也不会习惯。

“我不会再让它影响我，”Qui-Gon一边回答，一边把餐具放在一边，用拇指和食指转动酒杯的柄，“我已经把它抛在脑后，实际上你的疑惑对我来说开始得更早。你知道，我曾经有一套很棒的顶层公寓，有一个屋顶露台，可以俯瞰整个城市，在那里我住了将近十年，感觉非常舒适——然后和Anakin的关系开始了。那时他住在一套小公寓里，所以他大部分时间都和我在一起，你知道他有多不谨慎。不管怎样，没过多久，邻居们就发现了我们的关系，突然间一切都变了。他们不再和我打招呼，当他们在街上或楼梯间遇见我时，目光几近于猎奇，然后在某个时候，我的邮箱里有了第一张纸条。我的所作所为是反常的，绝对令人厌恶的，我应该感到羞耻，为此我会下地狱。这都是什么好东西啊。”

Obi-Wan独自听着，能感觉到熟悉的挫败感在他体内沸腾。Qui-Gon可能是他一生中遇到的最细致、最有爱心的人之一。仅仅因为他爱一个年轻人，他就接收到了这样的恐吓信件，这让他对他的伴侣产生了同情，“后来你怎么解决的？”在把手放在Qui-Gon的手上之前，他轻轻问道，想让Qui-Gon知道自己有多心疼他。

年长的人带着苦乐参半的微笑，耸了耸肩，“我寻找合适的交流话题，邀请邻居来我家，这样他们就可以了解Anakin，发现他不是我的玩物，我也不会对他做任何恶心的事情，我们有平等的伴侣关系，但是我能说什么呢，他们不想接受更好的教训。”

他们当然没有，沉浸在偏见中要容易得多。可怜的Qui-Gon，他不该承受这些。即使任何人都认为Qui-Gon应该怎么做，也不代表Obi-Wan就觉得他应该怎么做，真正了解他的人都会立刻明白这个想法的荒谬。然而，他自然想知道故事是如何结束的，“然后发生了什么？”

“我试图让Anakin置身事外，不让他知道那些歧视，但最终他拿到了其中一封信。”这真是太Qui-Gon了，直到今天，他都试图保护自己的男人们，尽管Obi-Wan和Anakin已经多次向他发出信号，表示他们可以独自应付战斗，但显然他就是没法不这么做，“他自然就生气了，”Qui-Gon继续说道，“他最希望的是在所有公寓按响门铃，让人们下地狱，而我真的不得不用我所有的说服力来阻止他。之后，他用自己的方式复仇。他特意穿着便装来到我家，把音乐开得很响，每次我们亲热时，他都会打开所有的窗户，让每个人都知道我们在做爱。”

Obi-Wan想象讲述中的画面，不得不微笑起来，典型的Anakin做法。他太喜欢激怒人们而不考虑之前的后果，而且他的这些行为肯定没有让Qui-Gon的处境变得更容易，“成功了吗？”Obi-Wan问道，同时用拇指在他搭档的手上划着平静的圈。

“这要看从哪方面来讲，”Qui-Gon酸涩地回答，“几周后，我收到了物业管理公司的解雇通知。我的生活方式不符合他们想要的形象。”

“哦，不，这真的很糟糕，”Obi-Wan说，然后握了握他伴侣的手，表示他感同身受。

“嗯，不完全是，”Qui-Gon回答，“起初我当然很难过，但最终我意识到这只是一间公寓，仅此而已。然后Anakin也离开了他的公寓，我们一起搬进了市郊的房子，我们遇见你时住在那里，并在那里过得很开心。让磨破嘴皮吧，如果这能让他们开心的话。我不再在乎了。那时是Anakin和我之间的事，现在是我们三个之间的事，比你头上的任何屋顶都值钱。所以人类的心胸狭窄不该成为我们烦恼的对象，如果他们不想明白我们有不止一个我们爱的伴侣是正常的，那么这是他们的问题，而不是我们的问题。你不能改变他们的想法，Obi-Wan，那就放平心态吧。”

他说话的时候，Qui-Gon把他空着的那只手叠在Obi-Wan的手上，同时他坚定地看着他，Obi-Wan马上明白了他的意思，“你说得对，我从来没有这样想过，”年轻一点的叹气承认，“尽管如此，我还是想见到他。”

现在轮到Qui-Gon握紧他的手了，“Anakin现在没事了，Obi-Wan，别担心。”

年轻的那个深深吐出肺部的空气，“我尽量，我只是想他了。”

“我也是，但是如果我们把自己逼疯了，对任何人都没有帮助，”Qui-Gon回来后拿起他的餐具，努力继续用餐。“试着吃点东西，然后早点睡觉。明天整个世界都不一样了。”  
对Obi-Wan来说，共同的床从来没有那天晚上那么大。虽然他们互相拥抱，并在晚上互相给予安全感，但第二天早上Obi-Wan起床时还是劳累不已，不想去办公室。他没法再请一天假，终于下定决心，早饭后开车去公司。也许工作会帮助他想些别的东西，这样他就不会数着时间，直到他们能把Anakin带回家。尽管如此，他还是忍不住打电话询问他伴侣的情况，只有当他听说一切都不明显时，Obi-Wan才能专心工作。Qui-Gon的学校离医院更近，他们已经安排好，一旦医生准许出院，他就会通知Obi-Wan，然后去接Anakin。

最后Obi-Wan有太多的事情要做，以至于暂时没有机会担心Anakin。他想尽快结束回忆，以便能按时完成工作。他甚至放弃了午餐休息时间，所以当他收到Qui-Gon会带Anakin回家的消息时，已经做了几乎所有的事情，并在半小时后离开了公司。Obi-Wan以前从未像今天这样诅咒回家路上的红灯。高峰时间的交通就像每个星期五一样拥挤，似乎没完没了，直到他终于可以把车开到房子前面的车道上。

“Anakin！”

Obi-Wan把他身后的前门拉进了锁里后，没有费事脱下他的夹克或放下他的东西。相反，他立即冲进客厅，那个年轻人在沙发上舒服地坐了下来。

“Obi-Wan！”他还没听到自己名字过多久，Anakin已经准备起身了，但Obi-Wan在他边上坐下来，轻轻地把他压回垫子里，“别动，继续躺着，”年长的那个人一边指示Anakin，一边把手搭在另一个人的身上，试图确定他真的没事。只有当Obi-Wan确信Anakin除了手臂上的绷带之外已经完好无损地回到他身边时，他才放松下来，转而看着年轻一点的那个人的脸。与平时晒成古铜色的肤色形成鲜明对比，Anakin看上去异常苍白，蓝色的眼睛下面有黑色的阴影，他的嘴巴周围有一种紧张的感觉，这表明他比自己想承认的要痛得多。

“我很好，”此刻Anakin急于向他保证，“再看到你真是太开心了。”

“我也是，”Obi-Wan回答道，他拉过年轻人紧紧贴着额头，又轻轻吻他，Anakin几乎融化在他的唇上，同时他的双手抓住Obi-Wan的肩膀，把他拉下来，紧紧地抱着他。

“你们两个悠着点，”Qui-Gon从厨房里出来温和地告诫他们，把一杯水和两块药片放在Anakin面前的桌子上。“我们的年轻人不愿意承认，但他的头仍然困扰着他。不是说他马上又会生病，但他已经吐在车里了。”

“我就知道！”Obi-Wan忧心忡忡地看着年轻人，"要告诉你多少次对我们诚实？"

“我很诚实！”Anakin在拿起药丸放进嘴里之前为自己辩护。Obi-Wan把杯子递给他，让他能把药一口吞下去，然后年轻人又躺了下去，“我只是不想让你担心我。”

“哦，亲爱的，我们当然会担心，”Qui-Gon坐在沙发的尽头，把Anakin的脚放在膝盖上，“你是我们最重要的人。”

“我们爱你，”Obi-Wan补充道，“当警察打电话到这里告诉我们你在医院时，我们几乎要疯了。你怎么能这么冒失？”

“我不能让他们带着钱跑了！”愤怒之下，Anakin试图再次坐起来，但是当疼痛使他的头骨嘎嘎作响时，他让自己又沉了进去。

Qui-Gon叹着气摇摇头，“Anakin，你知道公司有保险。”

“我当然知道，但那是我的车，”Anakin固执地回答，“我的责任，不能让他们逍遥法外，我至少得设法抓住他们。”

Obi-Wan摇头质疑，“你可能会被杀掉，”他试图说服Anakin，“如果那一枪再往左一点点，你现在就已经死了。你认为这会让我们有什么感觉？”

年轻人内疚地把牙齿缩回嘴唇中，“对不起。这一切发生得太快了，我真的没考虑到这些。我只是一时冲动。”

“我相信你，”Obi-Wan回答道。这就是问题所在，Anakin经常行动时不加思考，也不处理后果，然后他的伴侣们不得不收拾残局，“我知道你这么做不是为了伤害我们，但是老天，Anakin，如果我们得到你已经死了的消息，我不知道我该怎么做，我不认为我能接受这个事实，”令人欣慰的是，Obi-Wan在那一刻感觉到Qui-Gon的手放在他的背上，所以他转过身来感激地看了他的伴侣一眼。他不想让这种情绪像那样在他身上蔓延，但过去24小时的紧张情绪已经在他身上留下了清晰的痕迹。对他来说当务之急是让Anakin意识到他自己在两个人心中的重要地位，也许那时他会更加珍惜自己的生活。

“Anakin，你还记得当时我告诉你，如果你离开我，我将无法忍受吗？”Qui-Gon突然插话，“你说过你永远不会那样做。”

尽管Anakin很痛苦，但当他恢复过来时，脸上显示出了坚定的决心，“我坚持这一点，我永远不会离开你。”

Qui-Gon点了点头，记下了这句话，然后回答道:“想象一下，如果情况正好相反，我们中的一个会因为他愚蠢的骄傲而失去生命。那你会有什么感觉？”  
突然间，Anakin异常安静，Obi-Wan确信他在想他的母亲，她几年前在一次肇事逃逸事故中丧生。虽然那时他们还不认识，Qui-Gon已经告诉他，当时这个年轻人已经完全疯了。虽然她住得很远，他们很少见面，但她是他的全部家人。他从未见过他的父亲，因为他在Anakin出生前就离开了。从那以后，Qui-Gon和Obi-Wan就成了他的全部，“我会崩溃的，”他最终平静地承认。

“那你现在知道我们的感受了，”Qui-Gon回答道，拿过Anakin的一只手，放到唇边，在他手腕上的脉搏上吻了一下，“请不要再这么冒险了，再多的钱也不值得你失去生命。”

“我保证，”Anakin回答，然后拉着Qui-Gon的手，示意他向自己弯下腰。尽管Anakin体格并不算小，但他不得不垫着脚才能到达他的唇边。“我爱你，”他把手埋在Qui-Gon的长发里亲吻他时，轻声低语。Anakin把他所有的感觉都融入了那个吻中。他从他们的关系中体验到的所有幸福、爱和感激，Qui-Gon以同样沉默的严肃态度回吻了他，表示他对他也有同感。

以前，Obi-Wan害怕看到眼前的景象而嫉妒，但同时他知道这只是因为他从未想象过对两个男人有如此深刻的感情。事实上，轮到他的时候，这个景象只让他充满了爱。他的手指轻柔地梳理着Anakin的黑色卷发，另一只手同时在Qui-Gon宽阔的背上划着圈，但他不用等太久。这两个人几乎没有最终分开，Anakin把他拉下来，像在Qui-Gon面前一样，用一个深情的吻缠住他，Qui-Gon嘴里的味道仍然粘在他的嘴唇上，几乎好像他们三个会融合在一起。Anakin的吻包含了太多，即使他没有直接告诉他，也清楚地表明他爱Obi-Wan就像爱他的另一个伙伴一样。

Obi-Wan再次松开时，Qui-Gon热情地把手放在他的大腿上，只是为了亲吻Qui-Gon，从而使这个圆圈变得完美。他能感觉到Anakin的眼睛盯着他们，他确信自己的感觉和Obi-Wan刚才的感觉完全一样。

“我们上楼睡觉吧，”Anakin在他们彼此放开后建议道，他的手在寻找与双方的联系，“我现在就想做爱。”

Qui-Gon咂了咂舌头表示谴责，“是的，上床睡觉，但仅此而已，”他用理性的声音回答，因为他没有忘记Anakin从汽车到房子的那段路有多头晕和恶心。“这些药片无论如何都会让你昏昏欲睡，你知道医生提过你不应该做任何会影响血液循环的事情。”

“我不会的，”Anakin微微笑着回答。"我更想让你承包所有工作。"

“你最好睡觉，”Obi-Wan同意他年长的伴侣，“你的头仍有瘀伤，你的身体需要休息。其他一切都可以等。毕竟，我们现在还有整整一个周末的假期。”

Anakin没有实现愿望，多少有点失望，轻微苦恼了一会儿。尽管他实际上感到虚弱，而且他的头还在疼，但他还是希望能够说服他的伴侣在他屈服于睡眠的欲望之前进行一些性交。“但前提是你门和我躺在一起，”他最后要求道，“我现在不想一个人呆着。”

“我们当然会和你在一起，”Obi-Wan向他保证，Qui-Gon补充道，“亲爱的，没有什么比这更好的了。”


End file.
